A Lovely Valentine's Day
by Secret CSI
Summary: CJ finds notes with roses attached to them.  Who could it be?  How will her Valentine's day end?  Will CJ finally get a happily ever after? Please read and review.  Rated T just to be safe.  I don't own West Wing or their characters, sadly. :
1. Your Not So Secret Admirer

CJ sat at her desk her face buried behind a memo. Leo knocked on the door.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey CJ. Listen go home. Whatever is going to happen isn't going to happen tonight." He told her. She shrugged. "Come on its Valentine's Day. Get outta here." He said. She nodded her head and waited for him to leave. She didn't want him knowing that she had nobody to spend Valentine's Day with.

"Alright, Leo. I'll leave here in a few." She said as she straightened her desk. He leaned against the door frame.

"Nice try, Claudia Jean. The minute I leave you're going to go right back to reading that memo, which probably isn't that important." He said. She sighed and gathered her things. She knew he wouldn't leave without her now.

"You're impossible, you know that right?" She said. He just shrugged. They walked outside. There was a flower taped to the gate. It was a white rose with a red tip. They were her favorite.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She said. She grabbed the flower and read the card.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Claudia Jean Cregg. Your not so secret admirer." It read.

"It's for me." She said. He shook his head.

"Looks like maybe you got yourself a secret admirer." He said as the gate opened.

"Oh what are we, twelve?" She asked.

"Whatever you say CJ. Have a nice night." He said.

"You too. Tell Jordan I said 'hi'." She said with a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes and walked away. CJ walked over to her car and froze. There was another flower taped to her windshield. She smiled, grabbed the flower and read the car.

"You should always listen to Leo. Your not so secret admirer." It read. She shook her head.

"Who the hell could it be?" She asked herself. Of course Leo was involved. It had to be someone she knew or Leo wouldn't have helped. She got into her car and laughed. There was another taped to her steering wheel.

"Don't bother trying to figure out who it is. Your not so secret admirer." She sighed with a smile. She drove home and tried to figure out who it could be. She honestly had no idea. The drive home was surprisingly short. She gathered her bag and walked up to her front steps. There was another rose sticking out of her mailbox.

"I'm driving you crazy aren't I? Your not so secret admirer." She laughed. She took her mail and smiled at the post card from Russia. It's where Danny was on assignment.

"Oh Danny." She sighed. She missed him and of course she wanted to be with him, but it wasn't possible and she had to move on. They both did.

"_Hey CJ. I miss ya and I hope you aren't hassling another reporter the way you do me. I hope to be home soon and then I'll most likely ask you out again. I'll probably get the same 'No Danny' but you can't blame a guy for trying. Try not to have too much fun without me. Das VI Dania, Claudia Jean._

_Danny Concannon_."

She reached blindly for the handle as she read his postcard again. Her hand hit another flower. She looked down stuck the flower with the other four.

"Hurry up. You still have 7 more to find. Your not so secret admirer." She opened the door and tossed her stuff on the table in her hall and kicked off her heels. She looked up at the mirror. Another flower.

"Okay now this is a little freaky." She said.

"Don't be scared. Leo trusts me and so should you. Your not so secret admirer." It said. There was a sticky note on the mirror. "Kitchen." She walked over to her kitchen and smiled. There was a package of goldfish crackers and a flower taped to it.

"Ooh he is good." She said. She grabbed the flower and joined it to the bouquet that was steadily growing in her hand. She opened the package and smiled. She popped a few into her mouth. She picked up the card from the table and read it.

"Try not to eat the whole thing in one shot. Fridge is next. Your not so secret admirer." It read. She placed the carton of crackers on the counter.

"If this is Toby or Josh I am going to kill them." She said as she walked over to the fridge. She grabbed the flower and read the card.

"Just enjoy and relax. Your not so secret admirer." It read. There was another sticky note pointing to the handle of the fridge. She opened the fridge and smiled a bit. A bottle of wine with a flower. "I hope you're thirsty. Head for the stairs. Bring the wine. Your not so secret admirer."

"Okay. Just relax, Claudia." She told herself. She walked over to the stairs with the wine. The banister had yet another flower.

"I promise you have nothing to fear. Head up to your room. Your not so secret admirer." It read. The whole time she kept trying to figure out who was her admirer. The cards were all typed out so she could even see his hand writing. She slowly walked up the stairs. There was another flower on her door. "Come on in. Your not so secret admirer."

"Just do it." She told herself. She held her breath and pushed the door open. She sighed and smiled. There were two full bouquets of red roses. She looked on the bed and saw the last white rose. She walked over to the bed but raised her eyebrows when she couldn't find a card. She placed the bottle on the bed and looked all over and found nothing. She gasped when she felt two strong arms around her waist.


	2. A Need to be Comfortable

She gasped when she felt two strong arms around her waist.

"I hope you're not too surprised." He whispered. She gasped again and against her better judgment leaned into him. He began to kiss her neck. She turned around and came face to face with her not so secret admirer. He kept his hands on her waist.

"I thought you were in Russia." She said. For some reason she didn't find the need to pull away from him like she had in the past because of who they were.

"Never was. That was all part of the plan. I got Carol, Kate, and Chris to play along." He said with a grin. She smiled and slapped his chest.

"You had me worried that you were going into hostile territory for no reason." She said. She smoothed out his shirt and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. It had been months since their last kiss and he was going through withdrawal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved as close to him as possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned them and walked him back toward the bed. He collapsed on it and pulled her down with him. She moved her hands up his chest. He flipped them and began to kiss her neck. She had no idea what to do. She knew she should stop it, but she didn't want to. She relaxed into the bed and let Danny kiss her into frenzy. He looked up at her and was amazed. She had her head tilted back, her hair was sprawled over the pillows and her lips were swollen. He shook his head. She felt the loss of contact and slowly opened her eyes.

"Claudia Jean." He said softly. He moved his hands to her waist. She shook her head. She put her hands on his chest.

"Damn it Danny you know we can't do this." She said. He kept his grip on her but moved one arm around her waist as he reached into his back pocket.

"Read this first then tell me no." He said. He lay down next to her and pulled her closer. She had her head against his chest and he had his arms around her. She took the letter out of the envelope and carefully opened it. She read it and tears threatened to spill down her face. At the end of the letter she could no longer hold in her tears.

"You… you resigned for me?" She asked as she looked up at him. He nodded. She hit his chest again.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked. She moved up so they were eye to eye.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell you no after that?" She asked. He laughed at her. He pulled her on top of him and thoroughly kissed her. She smiled against his lips and pulled back. "If I know you this isn't all you have planned, Danny" She said. He sat up and held her against him.

"You're right though I'd much rather sit here with you, but if I know you than you have barely eaten all day." He said. She smiled and got off the bed.

"Grab the wine and I'll meet you down stairs." She said. He grabbed the bottle and his bag then made his way downstairs. She ran to her bathroom and changed into a summer dress she had in her closet. It was a deep red and had a flowy bottom. She fixed her hair, grabbed the box she had in her drawer and made her way downstairs. He had set the table and magically had food on the table. The wine was poured and there was a small box where she was supposed to sit. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"You look great but I need you to go upstairs and change." He said. She pouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because for what I have planned you're going to need to be really comfy. He retrieved bag from behind the kitchen isle. He passed it to her. "I had Carol get it for me." He said. She smiled when she saw that it was her softest pajamas.

"Okay. If this is some kind of ploy to get into my bed, it's not going to happen" She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"I've already been in your bed." He said as he ran to the living room to change into his own pajamas. CJ walked back into the kitchen and almost doubled over. Danny was dressed in a blue flannel set with small gold fish on it. She walked over to him. "I happen to think you look very sexy in your flannel, lumber jack pants." He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes. Flannel flatters giants." She said. He guided her to her seat and kissed her swiftly. He sat down next to her and passed over her favorite Chinese food. She smiled and leaned against him as they ate. "This is by far my favorite Valentine's Day." She said. He fed her some of his food.

"I was hoping this could be a tradition of ours." He said. She shook her head. He stopped and hung his head. She smiled and lifted his chin so he could see her.

"Next year you have to take me out." She said. He smiled and chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let you go did you?" She said. She drank some of her of wine. "I have a gift for you." He raised his eyebrows. "I was just going to slip it in your bag anonymously. I knew you would know it's from me." She slid him the box she had nabbed from her room. He winked at her and opened the box. He couldn't believe his eyes. He lifted an old watch out of the soft tissue paper. He looked at CJ.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"I remember the first weekend we spent in a hotel on the campaign trail. You mentioned that your father gave you a watch that was handed down through generations. You said that you were mugged and it was stolen. You described it to me. So I found something that would closely resemble it. I think it's the same year and model. I hope you like it." She said shyly. Danny fingered the old leather band. He turned it over and saw the year. It was almost exactly the same. He turned in his chair and kissed her.

"I love it. I can't believe you found a watch like this. Why would you buy this for me though? You didn't know about me quitting did you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't know. Truthfully, I bought it months ago. Danny, I have always had feelings for you." She said.

"Funny way of showing it." He said with a smirk. She felt her eyes water again.

"Danny I couldn't be with you. You don't know how often I hoped you would come in and kiss me again. You don't know how badly I wanted to give in." She said. Danny grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it." He said. She smiled and kissed him. He passed her small black box. She looked at him.

"Danny this is a box in which a ring is usually in." She said. He smiled.

"Just open it." He said. She slowly opened the box. She smiled when she saw that it wasn't an engagement ring. It was a lovely ring though. It was a sliver band with a heart shaped emerald. There were roses engraved all around the band.

"It's gorgeous Danny." She said quietly. He took the ring from her and led her to the couch. She smiled as he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him "Danny!" She yelled with a laugh. He slipped the ring on her finger. She laughed as she ran her hands over his chest.

"What else do you have planned, Daniel?" She asked. He placed his hands on her hips and just smiled at her. He moved his hands towards her ass.

"For some reason I can't remember." He said with a wink. She shook her head.

"Nice try. Maybe if you behave you'll get lucky tonight." She said.

"Oh honey I'm already lucky." He responded. She snorted and rested her head against his chest.


	3. Many More Nights

"Come on Danny. What do you have planned?" She asked.

"This is it. Me and you on the couch in our pj's doing whatever you want." He said. "I brought a couple of old movies and board games I though you would like. It's your night and I-" He started to say. She kissed him.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" She whispered.

"Just you." He whispered back.

"Liar." She said before she kissed him. He slipped his hands under her flannel shirt. She moved her hands into his hair as he slid his hands under her shirt. She moved her hands to begin undoing his shirt. She smiled against his lips when she felt the tufts of chest hair against her fingers. She loved the feeling of his hands on her skin. He pushed her shirt up and pulled it over her head. He groaned when he felt her push his shirt passed his shoulders.

"God CJ!" He groaned. He quickly tossed his shirt over the arm of the couch, to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the red, lace bra she had thrown on when she changed. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair. He held her head close and kissed her as passionate as possible. She was so close to losing herself to him. She sat up, pulling him with her and never breaking their kiss. He sat up on his knees and slowly got off of the couch, CJ was up on her knees. He pulled back a little. She just stared at him. Her lips were swollen and she had this drugged look in her eyes.

"Wow." She whispered. He smiled and helped her off the couch.

"I concur." He said. She wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I think we should go upstairs, Danny." She said. He grinned. She laughed and took off towards the stairs. Danny chased her and caught her about four stairs up. He pinned her against the wall of her stair case. He kissed her again. She couldn't help but run her hands over his chest. They slowly made their way up the stairs. The finally made it into her bedroom. He spun them around and pinned her against her bedroom door. He slid his hands down her torso to her hips and eased down her pants. She put her hands on Danny's ass and pulled him close.

"CJ!" He moaned. He started to kiss her neck. She stepped out of her pants and quickly rid him of his. There they were, the President's Press Secretary and a former Senior White House Correspondent, in just their undergarments making out like a pair of hormonal teenagers against the bedroom door. CJ let her hands travel up his back into his hair. Danny let his right hand slide down to her leg and lifted it up to his hip. She immediately wrapped her leg around his waist. He pushed her harder against the door and she wrapped her other leg around him to. He walked back to the bed and they both fell onto the bed. CJ was going to explode. She had never felt this way about any other man before. He kissed down to her underwear. CJ pulled him up to her and smiled. She flipped them and grinned. "Oh you are hot." He said mischievously.

The next morning CJ woke up to a tickling sensation on her neck. She turned around smiled at the bearded man smirking at her.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." He said. She smiled at him. She slowly ran her fingers through his red and slightly gray beard.

"A good morning it is, Fish boy." She said as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. She scooted closer to Danny and he had no problem with letting their limbs tangle. She let her head rest on his bare chest. He let out a contented sigh and kissed the top of her head.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It's Sunday and I'm off." She said. He heard her phone ring. She reached over Danny and grabbed her phone. She groaned when she realized it was Leo. She tightened the sheets around her are body. She answered the phone. "Yes Leopold?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were still talking to me." Leo stated. CJ looked up and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be talking to you?" She said deciding to toy with her boss.

"Do you need a reason?" He asked slightly confused. He wondered if something had happened to Danny's plan.

"Not usually. So how was your Valentine's Day?" She asked with a grin. Danny rolled his eyes. He made a move to get up and gestured toward the kitchen. She nodded her head. She saw him slip on his boxers.

"Not bad. Jordan made it through 'Charade' without getting angry so I call it a good night. What did you do?" He asked cautiously.

"Just ate some Chinese food and went to bed." She said. She stood up and searched for her bra.

"So nothing exciting?" Leo asked. CJ slipped on her bra and found Danny's drawstring, flannel pants.

"What could possibly happen? Do you know something?" She asked as she slipped on the pants. Leo shook his head.

"No just hoping you had a good Valentine's night." He said. CJ walked into the kitchen. She marveled at the sight in front of her. Danny was in his boxers starting pancakes.

"Listen I have to shower and meet a friend for brunch." She said. Danny looked at her. 'liar' he mouthed.

"Alright Claudia Jean, I'll see you tomorrow." Leo said before he hung up. CJ smiled and walked over to kiss Danny.

"So I forgot to tell you something last night." She said as she pulled him closer. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"And what would that be?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around her.

"That I love you. Like incredibly in love with you." She said. A smile threatened to tear his face apart.

"I love you too. I have for a long time now." He told her. As he was about to kiss her his phone rang loudly. He sighed and jogged over to the couch and answered his phone. "Concannon." He said,

"What happened?" Leo growled. Danny smiled. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too, Leo." Danny said as he leaned against the fridge and reached for CJ's hand.

"I saw the rose on the gate. What happened after that?" He asked. CJ put the phone speaker as she leaned against Danny.

"I set everything up according to plan." He said.

"Well then what happened? I just spoke to CJ." Leo said. "She told me that she ate Chinese food and went to bed."

"And I did. I just didn't do it alone." CJ said with a smile.

"CJ?" Leo asked.

"Everything is fine, Leo." Danny said.

"Yeah thanks for helping." CJ said. Leo smiled and sighed.

"That's great guys. I'm really happy for you. Danny come and find me tomorrow morning." Leo said. They spoke for a few more minutes and then ended. Danny and CJ finished making breakfast and made their way upstairs for breakfast in bed.

"So this was by far the best Valentine's day I've ever had." CJ said. Danny leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh you have no idea." He said with a smile. "But I do have a question I have to ask though." He said.

"And what's that." She said.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" He asked. CJ just laughed. Then she saw the sincerity and a little bit of fear in his eyes. She felt her own eyes water.

"Of course tonight, tomorrow and for many more nights." She said.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late. I moved and got really sick. Hope you enjoy. RR please


End file.
